beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance-P-Industries war
Introduction The '''Resistance-P-Industries War '''is the ongoing conflict between mega corporation P-Industries and the Resistance. It started in 3006, shortly after the Resistance made themselves a known threat to P-Industries. Events 3006 (The Beginning) Resistance's Side The Resistance had made it known they had some firepower by raiding a few P-Industries outposts, such as Outpost Snowtomb and Outpost Ember Shore in Hohehn. Which made them stand out against all the other anti-P-Industries groups that failed. They also designed about 40 different types of weapons at this time and produced them for combat, but they did not have a designation system quite yet, let alone even an official armory. The Resistance at this time didn't even make most of their weapons, instead, they relied on different weapons manufacturing companies to supply them with weapons. P-Industries' Side On Slortex, P-Industries was still working on building the Slortex Castle and trying to travel to Venia to mine the resources there, they had definitely taken note of the Resistance's presence, but they thought nothing would arise from them. Unlike the Resistance, P-Industries already had an established weapon identification system and a established armory where they stored all their ready weapons and vehicles. 3007 Resistance's Side In 3007, Gerhard Waldemar, the former leader of the Resistance decided that the Resistance needed a main base of operations, so he set up a camp named Camp Alpha in the city of Covenhurst, Polevene's most populous city. The Camp was costly at the time for the Resistance, but they still got it done. When they finished building it, it was nothing but an above ground wooden shed and a bunker 6 feet under the ground on a empty looking plot in the southwest corner of the city. Of course, the Camp wasn't done and it would be expanded upon in the next few decades. The Resistance also made only 20 more weapons for combat, they still didn't have vehicles and relied on local car manufacturers to make lightly armored vehicles for them. Also during this time, the Resistance actually overtook one small P-Industries Outpost called Outpost Ravendeep in Hohehn, later transforming it into Camp Truth. P-Industries' Side P-Industries was still working on the Slortex Castle and still developing space equipment to start mining on Venia. However, the Resistance was still going pretty much unnoticed by P-Industries, in fact, they didn't even bother sending a small group of Mystery Combat Men to take care of the few hundred of Resistance soldiers and take over Covenhurst, they were just to busy taking over almost every city in Hohehn and transforming it into a Outpost. 3008 Resistance's Side The Resistance upgrade Camp Alpha during this time with new technology and put more use for the tiny shed they have built above ground. The Resistance then go to work on another Camp called Camp Bravo in the city of Alaston in Northwest Polevene, the camp was at the time a abandoned warehouse bought out by the Resistance, they set up a portable firearm rack and some equipment, later this camp would become one of the more important camps and then considered a camp that the Resistance would fall back on if Alpha ever fell to P-Industries. The Resistance was also getting more funding locally, which allowed them to purchase more expensive vehicles and weapons. P-Industries' Side P-Industries had recently finished the central part of the Slortex Castle, and were quickly draining the land around them of resources, the more resources they gathered, the more they were desperate to still find a way to get to Venia and harvest the resources there, since it was rich with many resources they needed like carbon, iron, and aggregates. They started to get more involved in conflicts, especially on Hohehn with citizens of cities that they were taking over protesting and injuring the Mystery Combat Men. 3009 Resistance's Side The Resistance at this time acquire the formerly Hohehnian automobile company known as Whirlpool Automobiles. The founder of the company, Olufunmilayo Frédéric had recently deceased and the company decided to manufacture cars. Also the Resistance set up their third main base, Camp Charlie in Stockworth, another city in Polevene. It started out like the other two camps. They also acquired more weapons and vehicles for combat. P-Industries' Side P-Industries was finally making blueprints and prototypes for rockets and space suits for Venia. They were also draining the land of Slortex, to the point of the land becoming almost desert like. They also were still focusing on taking over Hohehn and building outposts. 3010 Resistance's Side At this time, the Resistance set up Camp Delta in the west coastal city of Vlumore, they also have a little bit more funding from the other automobile companies in the region. Also during this they preformed an attack on Outpost Shadeplume in southeast Hohehn. They we also getting noticed by some P-Industries soldiers, and multiple reports were made to P-Industries back in Slortex. P-Industries' Side P-Industries had finished patents for space suits and rockets to go to Venia and start mining colonies there. They had also recently finished the southern central districts in the Slortex Castle and were also running short on resources from the land of Slortex. 3011 Resistance's Side During this time, Gerhard Waldemar had recently died in a attempt at attacking Outpost Broadstar in central Hohehn. So they appointed the current vice-commander of Camp Alpha, Darren Holcomb to be leader of the Resistance. Also, the Resistance decide to take the Fallen Knight Sea Bridge and enter Slortex, of course, at this time the west coast cities of the Slortex Castle have not been set up, so entering and taking Cedar Highway, they then head down to the ruins of Kapuscarres, a Slortexian town and set up Camp Echo, their first camp in Slortex, and the only one. P-Industries' Side The rocket has recently been sent into space, it is about 1 week into its journey to Venia, and P-Industries it starting to assess the Resistance threat. They start by setting up a Outpost on the eastern front of Wandering Soul Sea Bridge called Outpost Kaspugar, named after the Kaspugar Sea. When the rocket P-S1 "Violet", lands on Venia, the people aboard the ship start setting up colonies on Venia, the first being Asteroid View Colony on the equator of Venia in the Antimatter Crater. They are at this time too busy to deal with the Resistance. 3012 Resistance's Side With Darren Holcomb in charge, they start shipping supplies to Camp Echo via sea. They don't build any camps in 3012 because resources were a bit scarce that year. P-Industries' Side P-Industries starts mining on Venia and sets up multiple mines such as the Cosmic Iron Mine in Transit of Venia Colony, Venia's second colony. P-Industries also puts fourth the Lawbringer ban, which bans reproduction of the Lawbringer. 3013 Resistance's Side The Resistance now set up their fifth major camp in the southwestern coastal city of Wakaney called Camp Foxtrot. They then plan an attack on Outpost Kaspugar and successfully overtake it, whilst P-Industries reports back to Slortex about the Resistance. P-Industries' Side P-Industries starts to actually assess the Resistance, sending multiple troops to take back the lost Outposts, with only the taking back of Outpost Ravendeep being successful. 3014 Resistance's Side The Resistance set up Camp Golf out on the west front of Wandering Soul Sea Bridge. Also, things really heat up in the war, with Resistance troops lined up in Sunderhampton defending the city from P-Industries attacks. P-Industries' Side P-Industries is rapidly setting up colonies on Venia (see List of P-Industries Colonies on Venia). They are also close to finishing the Slortex Castle when the Resistance fire back by attacking the coastal district of Blue Wisp. This angers Pablo and he then starts setting up guards on the bridge to stop Resistance vehicles. 3015 Resistance's Side The Resistance build Camp Hotel in the city of Alamore. This is also the year the Resistance needed a way to store and organize their weapons. P-Industries' Side P-Industries has now nearly finished the Slortex Castle and is focusing more on war efforts.Category:Dimension 649 Category:Bevone Category:P-Industries Category:Resistance Category:Wars Category:Events